DE 195 10 291 C2 already discloses a power tool braking device of a portable power tool, which has a braking unit for braking a spindle and/or a machining tool in a braking position of the braking unit. In addition, the power tool braking device comprises a spindle fixing unit for fixing the spindle in at least one fixing position of the spindle fixing unit.